This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The interferon-induced host protein BST-2 (also known as HM1.24, CD317, and tetherin) has recently been found to function as an antiviral factor that restricts the release of newly formed virus particles from infected cells. HIV-1 encodes a specific protein, Vpu, that antagonizes this restriction. The ultrastructural distribution of BST-2 in relation to specific cellular membrane systems and forming virus particles is unknown. We intend to determine this using correlative light and electron microscopic immuno-localization techniques. These experiments are expected to reveal aspects of the mechanism by which BST-2 restricts viral replication and the mechanism by which HIV-1 counteracts this restriction.